Friends 'til Death
by Mail and Mihael Jeevas
Summary: Meet young Mihael and Mail as they meet in another life without the pressures of being the next L, or capturing Kira. Being given this chance, what will they do? Will they meet a tragic end once again? Or will they continue to live and love?
1. Prologue

** Title:** Friends 'til Death

** Genre:** Romance/Drama

** Rating:** **T to M**

** Pairing:** Matt/Mello, (some Mello/Near/Matt)

** Authors:** Mail and Mihael Jeevas

**Disclaimer:** We do not own these characters in any shape or form, thus we are not making any money from this. If we were we wouldn't be here right now. So no trying to sue us. All you'll get are old cigarettes and maybe a half eaten chocolate bar, and that's if your lucky.

**Mihael's A/N:** First things first, I gotta tell you that this fic is a joint effort between myself and Mail. Another thing that needs to be mentioned is that it is partly in roleplay format. It will turn AU a little later on, for now enjoy our little prologue.

** Mail's A/N:** Yeah, what he said. Though, I should point out that I did all the tweaking to roleplay stuffies to make it more story like as best I could. But anyway, enjoy and let us know what you think.

**Summary:** Meet young Mihael and Mail as they meet in another life without the pressures of being the next L, or capturing Kira. Being given this chance, what will they do? Will they meet a tragic end once again? Or will they continue to live and love?

----

_**Prologue**_

----

Police swarmed in to the room with their guns held high and ready, obvious looks of horror on their faces despite wearing helmets. Standing beside the body of their fallen chief was a young blond man clad in leather, though his face could not be made out because of the gas mask he was wearing. As well as one of his henchmen standing in the way slightly. Soon the sound of gunfire rang out in the room, easily heard outside as it filled the room. Then everything fell silent and the henchman that had been standing in front of the blond fell, dead.

The blond man, Mello, stood silently as he held up a small bomb, threatening to blow the place up. It seemed as if he didn't have a choice.

_'When it comes to this... Win or lose..'_

With a light click the small bomb was activated and only seconds later it went off.

Giving Mello only a split second to release the bomb before he was caught in the blast. The gas mask having been completely melted from his as he was thrown in to the far wall, the building starting to come down around him. Flames licking at his leather boots while he stared at them dully, all he could feel was the pain of what he guessed were burns on his arm and shoulder, and even the right side of his face.

Waiting. For a small period of time the blond simply waited, almost as if he were waiting for death to just swallow him up. But after a while longer the Mello became impatient, after all patience just wasn't his strong point. Using his seemingly unharmed hand he reached into his pocket, with relative difficulty and fished out his cell phone- which was surprisingly still intact. Yet as he started to dial a long ago memorized number, a twinge of panic began to take hold as he lifted the device to his ear. His free hand moving of it's own accord and reaching for the usually ever present rosary, only to come up empty handed in the end.

As a spasm of coughs assaulted him, the blond silently prayed that the other would answer as he impatiently waited for someone to pick up. And yet again, he was stuck waiting. How he hated waiting.

---

The room was shrouded in darkness, save for the faint glow that emanated from the small screen of a PSP. Which casted it's faint light upon the face of the room's sole occupant, and it was rather amazing he was still conscious- considering the heavy smell of rotten food hung in the air around him. Then again maybe his sense of smell had been dulled by the thick curtain of cigarette smoke. Which was spiraling up in to the dark from the lit stick of tobacco hanging from his lips.

Now and then a curse was muttered or the occasional growl of frustration, followed closely by the sound of button smashing. Other than those inconsistent sounds there was no other sound of life or occupancy. Then out of nowhere a certain annoying jangle broke his concentration, resulting in a string of curses being uttered as the screen of his PSP flashed those oh-so-annoying words: GAME OVER.

With a huff the redhead set the hand-held device aside, digging into his pocket for the source of that annoying jangle which was still going. Not bothering to pull the cigarette from his lips, or for that matter to look at the ID, Matt simply flipped the device open and put to his ear and groused, "What is it?"

For the redhead the use of a caller ID on his cell was pointless, considering there was only one person that called him that had his number: Mello. The very same person that had dubbed him 'Matt' years ago, simply because he didn't like his actual name, Mail. And quite honestly, he hadn't been rather fond of it himself, but he had dealt with it until the blond gave him his new name.

And now, said blond was calling him which meant Mello needed him for something.

---

"Matt..." He began his voice sounding rough and forced as ash and smoke filled his lungs, "Come get me," the blond ordered finally.

The sound of debris falling around him could be heard through the receiver, his next few words lost to static. Mello coughed into his free hand as his lungs attempted to free themselves of the smoke and ash that threatened to suffocate him. He took a shaky breath trying to even it out a little as he waited for the other's reply.

His sight was beginning to fail, though, he figured that was because of the smoke that filled the air around him.

---

As soon as he heard the other say his name, the redhead was on his feet with the phone pressed to his ear with one hand, the other stubbing out his cigarette. While in the process of shoving his feet in to his shoes, thankfully they still fit, considering how little he had been using them lately.

"Where?" Matt drawled lazily, picking up his keys and pack of cigarettes, taking note that he was in need of a new pack. He'd have to make a quick stop on the way to get some more.

Once he had everything required to on his person at all times, well, what he considered was necessary to carry with him. The lanky redhead sauntered to the door, stepping out side and waiting patiently for an answer to his question as he slipped his goggles in to place.

---

"I blew the place up," Mello continued in a raspy voice as he closed his eyes against the smoke. Letting out a sound that should have been a laugh, but that's not what it sounded like. Gripping the phone tighter as he answered the question, "I don't know...inside the building."

There was slight amusement in that voice as he spoke once again, his voice barely audible, "Heh... I think I'm dying Matt..." The line went dead. Mello pulled the phone from his ear as his hand fell to the ground, the light of the phone becoming the only illumination in the small pocket that he was trapped in.

Consciousness was slipping and he no longer had a grip on himself, he really thought he was going to die right there.

---

There was no reply to any of the blond's words, the redhead merely listened as he closed the short distance between himself and his car. Then again, if he had said something then more than likely the blond on the other end would think he was an impostor. But that was highly unlikely, considering not many people had his sort of personality: lazy, aloof, anti-social but loyal to a fault when it came to those that mattered. And Mello definitely mattered, in fact, the blond was ranked number on on that small list of people.

And as he continued to quietly listen, the subject changing to the matter of his friend believing he was dying. Matt switched in to panic mode. Determination took over quickly, he would reach the other man before that possibility became reality, after all it was his best friend that was in danger. And that alone was reason enough to panic.

As the tone of a dead line reached his ear, he stepped up to his car and snapped his phone shut. Slipping it back in to his pocket before unlocking and pulling the door open enough to slid in, before slamming the brightly painted door shut once more. With obvious haste the redhead jammed the key into the ignition, though, it honestly didn't seem like he was in that much of a hurry. But as soon as the car roared to life, he slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped off to retrieve his best friend.

Alley after alley, street after street the video game addict raced against the clock to reach the other in time. Mello could not die, it wasn't allowed. Well, the blond wouldn't be taken by death on his watch. It was NOT allowed.

After a long and frustrating twenty or so minutes, Matt finally pulled up at the back of the recently destroyed building. Cutting the engine and climbing out, taking a brief moment to survey the state of the still smoldering building he was about to enter, before quickly heading in to find the other.

With the building debris having collapsed in on itself from the explosion, not much space had been left and so his searching grounds were considerably less. But it still took a bit of time for the redhead to come upon the pocket in which Mello was trapped. Though, he might have missed it if it weren't for that faint glow of pale blue light that emanated from his cell phone, which lay in his left hand on the ground.

Approaching the barely visible form of his friend, thanks to the continuously falling ash that made the air hazy, Matt discovered that he was unconscious which explained why the line had gone dead earlier, but thankfully he was still breathing, even if it was unsteady huffs.

Surveying the blond carefully he was horrified to discover how badly beaten up Mello was from the blast. From what he could see the blond's right arm, shoulder and the right side of his face had suffered a nasty burn. The blond's arm black from ash and blood having mixed, there was some minor damage to Mello's bangs, a little singeing but nothing to worry about. About half of the other's tank top had been burned away, the rest barely hanging on to his thin and battered frame. Besides the obvious major injuries there were thin cuts and slight gashes all along his body as well.

...In other words, it was a damn miracle he was still alive.

Giving his head a slight shake and looking up at the sudden sound of a loud creak and the hollow tumble of a stone upon metal. He was reminded that the place was going to completely collapse in on itself at any second. And he prayed that happened after they were out of the building. Which meant he didn't have time to lose, adrenaline started to pump through his veins at the continued sounds of shifting rumble assaulted him from every direction. Picking up the ash covered cell phone and closing it quickly, shoving it in to his pocket with his own before stooping down beside his unconscious friend. Wrapping an arm about his waist and pulling his left arm over his shoulders, and with quite a bit of effort he hoisted the limp form of his friend up enough to drag him towards the exit of the crumbling building. All the while cursing the blond for being so damn stupid and pulling a stunt as insane as this.

The next few minutes were crucial, Matt dragged and manhandled Mello's lifeless body until they reached the outside again. Though he didn't stop until he was a fairly safe distance from the building, which meant he was only a few feet from his car, before he took the time for a small rest. Deciding to try and revive the blond or at least attempt too. "Yo Mello," he called firmly but strangely softly as well, giving the other's unharmed cheek a slap to get him to respond.

--

That voice. He knew that voice almost as well as he knew his own. It penetrated through the darkness of unconsciousness, rousing him enough to open his left eye and glare at the other half heartedly. "What the fuck took you so long?" he rasped before leaning against his friend, closing his eye once more and drifting back in to unconsciousness. It might not have appeared as so, but Mello had lost a lot of blood and he was still bleeding.

In all honesty, Mello didn't think that the other would arrive in time, he remembered how lazy the other was when they were children. Though, when it came to him, he knew Matt would run a marathon if he simply told or asked him too. So, maybe it wasn't such a surprise after all.

---

There was no way in hell he would be able to stop himself, it was already too late as it was. The small bubble just continued to grow until he was laughing softly, though, it was rather loud for the redhead of little words. Mello's half hearted glare had actually made him smile, simply because it was a great relief to know the blond was alive and he hadn't wasted his time on saving the asshole. Shaking his head and sending the ash that coated it flying, Matt once again hoisted his friend up better and dragged him to the car a few feet away.

With one hand he held Mello up while the other pulled the back door open, before he maneuvered the unconscious blond off himself and on to the back seat. Being mindful of the burn on the other's right side in the process, doing his best to get Mello in to a position where he wouldn't fall on to the floor. The redhead stepped back and shut the door securely before taking his place in the driver's seat once again, turning the car back on and taking off down the alley- though at a considerably slower speed than before.

Heading for the nearest drug store to stock up on bandages and the like, because it was apparent his supply at home wouldn't be enough for Mello's recovery. And besides, he could take care of a little extra shopping at the same time. Pulling out his cigarettes and lighting up, he took a long drag from the stick of tobacco and held the smoke longer than normal before exhaling.

After all the days to come were going to be long... and stressful. But thank god Mello was alive.

----

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 1

----

_**Chapter One**_

----

It was a few days later when Mello finally awoke enough to have a conversation. He hadn't eaten anything since before the explosion, though Matt was able to get him to drink some water every time he so much as opened his eyes. He would mutter to himself angrily or begin yelling about how much he hated Kira, or Near. Once he even blamed Matt. Though he was sick, it was obvious, his skin was too hot and his face was flushed.

Lifting his hand for a moment, he stared at the bandages as if he had never seen that type of thing before. It was then he noticed that he was laying on a bed, though it wasn't one he'd ever slept in before. Deep blue eyes began to wander the room, in search for that one person he knew would be here.

He was alive after all.

--

The past few days had been spent cleaning and bandaging the numerous cuts and the huge burn upon Mello's body. Whenever he entered the room and found his friend awake enough to open his eyes, Matt determinedly shoved water down his throat to keep him hydrated. Passively enduring the blond's harsh words when he had the energy to curse Kira and Near, and even the time he himself had been the target of those harsh words. The redhead merely let 'em roll right off of him, after all he knew Mello didn't mean them, especially since he had saved the bastard.

Now, as he pushed himself up from the living room couch once again, cigarette dangling from his lips. The sleeves of his striped shirt rolled up to his elbows, at the moment he wasn't wearing his vest it wasn't needed since he was inside. So, it had been carelessly thrown on to a chair nearby, the fur of his collar was stained with Mello's blood and pretty much ruined because of it. His ever present goggles currently hung around his neck, seeing as there wasn't a need for them inside either.

Walking in to the small kitchen just off the living room, pulling the freezer door open for the hundredth time or so that week. Retrieving another set of trays and setting to work on cracking the ice free before dumping it in to a towel, tying it up before grabbing a glass and filling it more water. Picking up the towel of ice with a weary sigh, Matt headed out of the kitchen and in to his room which Mello had current claim on.

Pausing in the doorway to see if the other was awake, the past few days he'd been able to discern if the blond was awake simply by seeing him move any.

--

Oddly calm blue eyes stared at the redhead standing in the doorway. He took in the other's appearance, he was taller, and definitely older then he was when Mello last set eyes on him. The boy he once knew had become a man, though still remained the same. The blond couldn't be more grateful to see his best friend then he was at that moment. Matt had come to his call once again. That never failed.

Once again the blond turned his gaze to the bandages on his arm. Matt had done this? In that moment of realization, Mello knew that the other cared enough to risk his life in a collapsing building to save him. And then he took care of his wounds.

And now he is standing in the doorway with another glass of water.

Mello smiled slightly, though on him, it looked more like a smirk. "I see you got off of your lazy ass," he began, his voice weak from screaming previously "...Thank you."

--

"Looks like the fever got worse," he said quietly, his voice holding a teasing note to it as he fully entered the room. Falling silent once again as he sauntered over to the bed, taking note that the bedding was in a dire need of a change. If Mello was feeling up to moving a bit then he'd be able to change 'em later, though, he highly doubted the blond had the energy. Walking around to the left side where his friend seemed to have the tendency to find his way to even after he'd repeatedly put him in the center of the bed.

Standing at the side of the bed and setting the glass down on the night stand, Matt removed the cigarette from his lips and stubbed it out in the ashtray. Before silently laying his free hand upon the other's forehead to gauge his temperature, "Well fuck," he grumbled and lifted his hand, then proceed to lay the towel of ice upon his friend's forehead. Taking a seat on the edge on the bed after ward, running a hand over his face before picking up the glass again. Turning just enough so he could assist Mello in taking a few drinks of the bland liquid his body required. "Think you can handle some food?"

--

Mello merely sent the man a glare before sighing softly, he didn't have the energy to argue at the moment, the blond barely had enough energy to move his arms. He hated that he had to depend on someone else, hated that he was too weak to do things for himself. Though, he was glad that it was Matt, and not someone else. Before now, the redhead had seen him at his worst when they were children, now was definitely his worst.

The sudden feeling of Matt's cool hand against his forehead made the blond turn his gaze towards the other, though not quite in surprise. The other moved his hand away only to be replaced by a towel of what felt like ice. Mello shivered lightly before he allowed the redhead to help him take a few drinks of water. Upon hearing the question, Mello smirked slightly.

"Got any chocolate?"

--

He should have known better than to ask such a question, especially since he knew how the other was when it came to food. Or rather the lack there of, since the blond was pretty much a walking stick- despite how much chocolate he must have consumed over the years. Setting the half empty glass aside once more, Matt merely frowned at the blond in response to his question. "Rot your teeth when you're back on your feet, asshole. Until then you're going to eat **real** food since I'm taking care of your ass."

Even though he sounded annoyed and maybe even a little pissed at the blond, the redhead was actually in a rather good mood. His best friend was alive, despite being bed-ridden at the given time, forcing him to sleep on the couch while he recovered. But that was a minor price to pay compared to the possibility of losing the asshole of a blond he dubbed his best friend.

Pushing himself up on to his feet once more, Matt stuffed his hands in to his pockets and sighed. Simply standing at the side of the bed for a long moment then sauntering out of the bedroom, deciding to rummage around in the kitchen for something easy for Mello to eat.

--

Mello almost laughed at the other's answer, he knew that it was coming. Matt had always seemed worried about his health, even if he wouldn't admit it. His stomach chose that moment to make itself known, growling angrily as it hadn't had anything in it other then water for a few days. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as he glared down at where he knew his stomach was under those warm fluffy blankets. Finally, Mello's gaze fell upon that bandaged arm, he couldn't quite remember why lie under them, but he was too weak to just pull them off and find out.

He decided that he would ask Matt when he returned with something to eat. Mello knew that even if he didn't want to eat, the redhead would pretty much force him, even if he had to feed him himself. How long had it really been since he left the orphanage? Since he told Matt not to follow him this time? It seemed like forever ago.

Closing his eyes once again, he allowed himself to drift off as he was waiting for the other to return. He had to think of a way to defeat Near and to capture Kira. This also meant that he probably had to talk to Near face to face. The blond hated the idea.

--

Matt stood silently in front of the open refrigerator, one arm resting on top of the door as he hunched over to examine it's contents. My like the rest of the cupboards in the kitchen there was very little inside the refrigerator, left over pizza, Chinese and other miscellaneous foods covered the shelves. And the very bottom of the fridge was filled with bottles of soda, water and tea, it was obvious the redhead had primarily a liquid diet. Heaving a sigh he decided on pizza, at least he knew that it was still good unlike the left over Chinese which had the tendency to go bad fast.

Pulling the half filled box of pizza out and shutting the door, Matt took a moment to think about his current situation. Mello was back in his life but for how long was unknown like usual, and god only knew what the blond was scheming even while being bed-ridden. _At least now things will be interesting..._ He decided as he retrieved a plate from a cupboard, setting it and the pizza on the counter while he set the microwave. Opening the box and pulling out four slices and putting on the plate before closing it again, he'd be lucky to get one slice in to the blond but he found his own stomach was demanding to be fed as well. So might as well take care of two birds with one stone so to speak.

Shoving the plate in to the microwave to heat up the cold pizza, Matt sighed and pulled out his cigarettes to light up. Only to find that he was out, which meant no nicotine until he had a chance to get more. Great.

_And this all started... With a chance meeting at Wammy's House.. that was ages ago... Mello.. You'll be the death of me.._

Before he could delve deeper in to his memories, the loud ding of the microwave broke in to his thoughts. Pushing himself off of the counter and turning around, Matt silently retrieved the plate of pizza and started towards the room again.

Mello was going to eat even if he had to force it down his throat.

--

Being too weak to move properly was definitely starting to irritate the blond. Relying on someone else to take care of him was not something he enjoyed doing, but he supposed it wasn't that bad if it was Matt that was doing so. It used to happen every now and then at Wammy house, he would get sick, and Matt would insist on taking care of him. It appeared as if that didn't change. Mello couldn't help but think that the redhead should be angry with him for just leaving him behind like that, but it didn't look like he was. Then again, that might be because he's vulnerable. Oh how he hated that word to describe him. Almost as much as he hated being mistaken as a woman.

But Mello did look vulnerable, fragile even. His thin form resting underneath fluffy blankets that seemed like they could swallow him if he so much as moved wrong. His blond locks, looking almost golden in the lighting, fanning out on the pillow away from his face. Eyes closed as he thought about what he was going to do next, now that he was actually still alive. He had noticed a little after he woke up that Matt had removed the constricting leather from his body, for which he was sort of glad.

The blond man didn't even open his eyes when he heard Matt enter the room once again, the scent of pizza filling the air, mixing with the smell of stale smoke and the scent that he knew as Matt's.

--

Buried deep in the redhead's heart and mind was his pain and anger towards the blond currently in his care. Towards the one man he'd put his unwavering trust in when they were child, which hadn't changed over the years even though there'd been no contact between them until now. When Mello had first left Wammy house and just left him behind, for a long time he hadn't wanted to believe that the blond had abandoned him. But as the days had passed and still no sign of his best friend, Matt realized that that had been exactly what happened. Mello had abandoned him just like that. The realization had crushed him almost completely, even though he hadn't really shown his pain on the outside, Matt had been screaming in anguish on the inside. He'd been left alone by the one person he'd hoped cared for him as much as he did for them. But apparently that hadn't been the case... at least that's what he used to think.

Now, he just wasn't sure how to view the blond or their relationship, even though it appeared that they were still best friends. The keyword being _appeared_. But for now he pushed those conflicting emotions and thoughts in to the recesses of his mind and heart, it just wasn't the time to bring up such topics. Walking over to the bed once again, silently taking a seat on the edge of it while he set the plate on the night stand before turning to Mello.

Matt didn't say a word or make a sound, just sat there staring at the blond bandaged pretty much from head to toe. It would be so easy for him to cause the other pain or even kill him as revenge for his own pain..but he didn't. Deep down he knew no matter what Mello did to him.. He'd never be able to hurt his best friend purposely.

--

Mello remained silent for a long while, just letting the other stare at him. When it would normally get unnerving for someone to stare at him, this time he found that he didn't mind too much. Soon he would have to say something though, because the silence was beginning to bother him. Finally, he opened his eyes and turned his heated gaze towards Matt, as if daring the other to say anything to make the blond seem weak. Glancing over to the pizza, he made a face, it would be a wonder if he could eat that.

"Matt," he began softly, his voice still raspy "what's under the bandages?" he asked glancing to his bandaged arm back to the redhead, an almost panicked look in his gaze.

--

Silence. He had long ago become accustomed to it, after all it had been his sole companion over the years after he left Wammy house. But then it was broken by the other male, even though he had simply opened his eyes, that simple action spoke volumes to the redhead. As he remained in place and continued to watch, his gaze soon met with that of Mello's heated one. Apparently even now he couldn't stand being stared at for any length of time. _Typical.._ Seeing the unspoken challenge in deep blue eyes, Matt couldn't help but smile slightly. Mello hadn't changed that much from their time at the orphanage.

The redhead remained silent as he watched the blond glance over at the reheated pizza that would soon become his nourishment. That is after he shows the blond what lies beneath the bandages on his right arm. Without a word the redhead reached out and picked up Mello's arm carefully, holding it up with one hand and positioning the other in preparation to remove the bandages. Glancing back at the other before easily tearing the gauzy material away to reveal a slowly healing burn that ran the length of his arm to his shoulder. "It's going to scar."

--

Mello stared at the disfigured skin of his arm, his gaze unreadable. It was well known that Mello took a lot of pride in his looks and it was obvious to any that knew him that he was not happy about the prospect of there being an ugly burn scar somewhere on his skin. "Oh..." he replied softly before turning his gaze back to the redhead, though it didn't remain there long as deep blue eyes shifted to stare at the ceiling of the room.

The blond would never admit it, but the feeling of Matt's cool touch was somewhat comforting. It always had been. Even if Mello was never one for affection, he would always brush his hand lightly over the other's arm, or allow their knees to touch. To the blond, full out affection was weakness, and no matter how much he wanted to show Matt he did care. He would never act on it.

"Was pizza all you could find?" Mello asked, breaking the silence once again.

--

Every word... every word was greedily swallowed up by the redhead. Because it came from a voice he hadn't heard in years, a voice that had comforted him on countless occasions when they were small. And he'd been starving for it for so long, that it seemed surreal now that he could hear on a more regular basis. But while he listened closely to his friend, the redhead also watched him closely as well. The way Mello was looking at his disfigured arm showed that he was _not_ happy to know it would forever be a part of his appearance. Then again if he _wasn't_ upset about it then Matt would be greatly concerned for his friend's mental state- and yes, he was aware that it was already rather questionable.

Setting Mello's arm down gently upon the blankets once more, making a note to redo the bandages later. He decided to ignore the question directed at him for the time being, silently sliding his hand under the blanket and resting it upon an area of the blond's stomach that was bandage free. Before closing his eyes and leaning down, simply resting his forehead against Mello's unharmed shoulder in silence.

--

The blond shivered lightly as the other placed his hand onto his obviously unharmed stomach, the slight chill of Matt's skin causing his body to jerk slightly, though not away from the gentle gesture. Mello was slightly surprised at the sudden action, but at the same time he expected it. He suspected that Matt was making sure he was actually still alive, or actually real. After a moment, the blond decided to give in just this once.

Hesitating slightly, he rested his head lightly on Matt's in a comforting gesture. A moment later, he spoke softly in almost a whisper "I never forgot you Matt, not once." he closed his eyes and took in the gentle scent of the other. He could only admit to himself how much he actually missed the redhead.

--

Matt felt the blond jerk beneath him and for a moment he had the feeling that Mello was going to pull away somehow. But that thought quickly diminished when the other simply remained in place, probably having expected something of this sort to happen eventually. And he was certain Mello suspected his reason for such an action; the need to know the blond was real and not a figment of his imagination.

And then it was his turn to be surprised, no, stunned by the blond. Even though it was rather small and seemingly insignificant an action, but the slight shift of Mello's head to rest against his own was a big deal. It meant the ever stubborn asshole had given in to showing a form of affection no matter how little it was. Then in the next moment his best friend took him by surprise once more with admitting he'd actually missed him, though it hadn't be said out right but it was there for him to gather on his own.

With a small smile on his face, Matt lifted his head and replied, "You're still the asshole I knew back at Wammy's." It was his own way of saying that he'd missed him and obviously hadn't forgotten about him. For a moment longer the redhead continued smile at the blond before finally sitting up again, his smile fading away as he reached over and picked up a slice of lukewarm pizza and took a bite. "I would have heated up the mushu pork I had left over but it's hard to trust left over Chinese... even if it's only a day old."

--

Mello gave the other a quick wild grin before it faded to his normal fixed expression. Only Matt knew that side of him. The side that wasn't always angry and hateful, but even so, he rarely showed it to even the redhead as they grew older. His deep blue gaze followed the other as he reached for a piece of pizza and took a bite. After a moment he allowed himself to smile again "Just what we need, more sickness." Mello said jokingly, though he was obviously serious at the same time. He wouldn't be able to deal with being bedridden longer then he was already going to be.

After just watching the redhead for a little while, he decided that he would give eating the pizza a shot. Slowly he began to try forcing himself to sit up, only to accidentally press on the burn on the back of his shoulder, the pain shot down his spine almost seeming to burn him again, with a wince he fell back onto the bed "Fuck..." he growled in annoyance. Well, sitting up was out of the question for a little while.

It was pitiful. Pathetic. He wasn't even out that long, at least that's what he thought, and he was already to damn weak. Taking a deep breath he turned to Matt once again, if he couldn't even sit up, he wasn't going to eat. That's just how he was.

--

Matt had become used to Mello gradually hiding that more gentle side from him and the rest of the world. Because it was simply the way the blond dealt with his emotions and the world around him, even if the majority of those around him didn't know he was capable of being kind. Matt knew and held those precious memories close to his heart, in his mind when he looked at Mello now he could see that young boy named Mihael. After a few moments he nodded in agreement to the other's lightly joking statement, they honestly didn't need more sickness on their hands. It was bad enough dealing with bedridden and grumpy Mello, he didn't want it to be worse!

Taking another bite of the slice of pizza in hand, watching the semi-warm cheese stretch a little before breaking. While keeping an eye on the blond beside him, observing silently as Mello attempted to sit up on his own only to fall right back down after applying pressure to his injured shoulder. Shaking his head and swallowing his current bite, Matt shifted closer and presented his partially eaten slice to blond. Looking at his friend sternly as he silently ordered him to eat, otherwise he'd have to shove down his throat.

--

Mello watched the redhead take another bite out of the slice in hand. It had been so long that even watching the other eat was something he enjoyed, no matter how odd that seemed. When Matt shifted closer and held that partially eaten slice, blue eyes widened slightly in surprise as he stared at the piece. Glancing up at the other he decided to swallow his pride and just take the offered food. Lifting his uninjured hand, despite how much it shook, he took ahold of the piece before lifting his head slightly to take a bite.

The blond found that it was much easier to just allow Matt to hold the piece for him, then to try taking it himself. He knew his own limits at this point and he would just end up making a mess and wasting food if he tried himself. It was an odd feeling, almost like they were still kids living at Wammy's. He had to admit that he was never going to leave Matt like he had before. Mello knew that the man before him was the only one who would ever care about him enough to take him in and nurse him back to health.

He swallowed calmly before lifting his head again to take another bite.

--

Matt couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sight of Mello eating from the same slice he had moments ago. It was just too much like when they were children back at Wammy's, though it hadn't happened that often, they did occasionally share food. For a few minutes longer he watched the blond eat, as odd as it sounded he was glad to see him eating. While he wouldn't admit it out right, the redhead had been concerned about his friend's health, especially with the lack of nutrition that was apparent by looking at him. _Damn chocolate bars.._

As he continued to hold the partially eaten slice for Mello, Matt reached over and grabbed himself another. Frowning for a moment as he realized it had gone cold again, but he decided to eat it anyway. There really wasn't any point in going to reheat it again, since it would probably end up cold once more because of something else. Pausing a moment before taking a bite and looking over at the blond, Matt thought for a second and stated, "I'm going to be sleeping in here from now on, Mello." And with that said the redhead proceeded to eat.

--

Lifting his head to take yet another bite, his mind drifted slightly to the few moments when they actually shared food as children, he sort of wished they had done so much more. Actually, he wished they did a lot more together, even though they were almost always together before he left. He couldn't help but wonder if it was too late to begin showing more affection to his friend. With a light shake of his head, he decided that it was the fever talking.

Upon hearing the other's statement, he paused in mid bite. With a light nod, he agreed "It's only fair. This is your room after all." Mello said before proceeding to take the bite. After chewing and swallowing he continued "besides, the bed is large enough for the two of us," The blond paused for a moment before smiling lightly "it'll almost be like we're kids again."

--

Curious as to what the blond could be thinking about to make him pause in taking a bite, Matt watched said blond more closely as he ate. Taking a moment to stretch his arm while Mello seemed to have an internal debate with himself over something, though, it didn't seem to last very long. Though he was curious about what could have possibly been going through the other's mind, he simply ignore it and repositioned his arm so Mello could continue to eat.

"I would have slept in here from the start...but.." he trailed off, not completely sure why he hadn't slept beside Mello when he first brought back from the destroyed building. When the thought had occurred to him that first night, the redhead had quickly squashed it down and crashed on the couch instead. A part of him figured his hesitance was from not having been around the blond in so many years, so he wouldn't know if it would be alright to sleep in the same bed like old times. But now, with his mind made up and Mello's approval of the idea, Matt was determined to make up for lost 'cuddle' time over the years. Even though it would all be one -sided, he knew deep down Mello wouldn't mind really.

"Yeah.. like kids again.."

--

Mello actually smiled slightly when the other trailed off "I admit that it would have been better if I had woken up with you next to me instead of alone." The blond stated softly before turning his head away, not really able to eat anymore. If Matt brought the blond's kind words up later, he would blame it on the fever, but he would never take them back. Without the redhead around, Mello had gotten himself into quite a bit of trouble. Which is why he was even bedridden at the moment.

There was a soft sigh before he began speaking again, figuring it was best to speak his mind at the moment "...I'm sorry I left you there..." he murmured softly "I was angry at everything...and I didn't want to end up taking it out on you." The blond shook his head lightly, unsure of why he decided to say these things now "Before I knew it, I was caught up in the Mafia. I'm not proud of what I had to do..." Finally, Mello trailed off and went silent. Somehow, it all seemed like it was just a nightmare, but he knew it was more then that.

"...I wish I never left without you..."

--

With their conversation having suddenly turned rather serious, Matt silently returned the half eaten slices of pizza to the plate. Grabbing the ashtray afterward and digging around for a decent sized stub, he really needed some nicotine at the moment. But his search was fruitless and it frustrated him slightly, putting the ashtray back on the table harder than necessary before pulling open the top drawer. Once again rummaging around for cigarettes, finding several empty packs and crumbling 'em until he found a half full one. "I wanted to be in here when you woke...but there was also a part of me that didn't.." The redhead said quietly, closing the drawer and fishing his lighter from his pocket afterward then proceeding to light up.

Taking in a lungful of the toxic smoke and holding it, savoring the sweet buzz of nicotine for a few moments before exhaling. Watching the large cloud of smoke slowly fade away while listening to the blond continue to talk, feeling the forcefully buried pain and anger start to resurface. But there was also an emotion he hadn't recognized back when Mello had left, but now he knew what it was; loneliness. When they were kids he hadn't known that awful emotion because he always had Mello to make sure he didn't get lonely.

But now as he listened patiently to the blond speak his mind, though, he was sure later on if he said anything about it, Mello just blame it on the fever. Thinking of the fever suddenly Matt reached over and lifted the damp towel from golden locks, before laying a hand on the other's forehead to check said ailment. Smiling slightly to himself upon finding that the for-mentioned fever had broke some time ago. Oh well, he'd let it go if Mello still wanted to blame the fever for his kindness.

Yet at the blond's final statement, Matt choked on the cigarette smoke he had just sucked in to his lungs. Hurriedly putting the stick of tobacco in the ashtray as he coughed and gasped in air, a hand on his neck massaging his throat to try and calm his coughing more.

"Mello.." he rasped out, throat a little sore from choking and coughing. For a moment it seemed as if he was waiting for an answer, until he pulled back the blankets and slid under 'em next to the blond. Placing an arm lightly upon his waist and pressing his forehead into a warm shoulder again.

"...I was angry...at you for months after you left... but hurt mainly.."

--

Watching the redhead absently as he lifted the towel from his forehead to check his temperature. Mello still wasn't that used to human contact, he hadn't been touched by anyone other then Matt...ever actually. No one but the redhead ever even dared to touch the blond in any way. He didn't jerk away however, Mello somehow found that the other's touch was sort of relaxing. It assured him that he was still alive.

There was no real reaction when the blankets were pulled down, blue eyes just watched the other calmly as he slid under the blankets with him. The only thing he did was move his arm slightly so that he and Matt could be a bit more comfortable. Unconsciously he slid a little closer to his friend reveling in the warmth that radiated from his body. After a moment, he placed his right hand on the other's arm, being mindful on the burn on his arm and shoulder.

He knew that he missed this as much as Matt did. Maybe even more. Mello had no idea whether the redhead had gotten himself a girlfriend or had a lover. Suddenly he felt angry at himself for thinking about something like that. The blond wasn't jealous. He was never jealous. Just...Envious. That's it.

"I never intended to hurt you.." he murmured softly. It was Mello's way of apologizing.

--

"I know..." Matt whispered as he turned his arm over, sliding back towards himself a bit so he could grasp Mello's hand. And for a moment an old memory of them flashed in his mind, it was of the two of them holding hands and grinning wildly for no apparent reason. As it faded back in to the recesses of his mind once more, the redhead squeezed the other male's hand lightly to reaffirm they were in fact together again.

"I can't believe we're laying in bed together... and you're as naked as the day you were born on top of it!" The redhead teased as he pushed himself up slightly with his arm, a smile on his face as he gazed down on the blond. A part of his curious mind wondering if any but himself had ever laid eyes on a nude Mello. After all it was hard not to wonder considering the way his best friend dressed, clad in tight black leather all the time, surely he'd caused a few women or men to swoon and try and get in his pants.

And unfortunately for the blond Matt wanted to know to satisfy his curiosity on the subject. "Mello, been with any girls or guys?"

--

At feeling the other's hand grasp his own, he tightened his own grip only slightly to show Matt that he appreciated the gesture. Mello silently wondered how long they could be together like this. He found that he couldn't actually think of what his plans meant at this time. The blond just wanted to focus of the redhead for the time being. At least until the other left the room again.

A light flush formed on the blond's cheeks as he shot the other a rather heated 'if-I-had-my-gun-it-would-be-pointed-at-your-head' glare, though he didn't pull away from the other or try to push him away. "...It's your fault," he muttered moodily. It was nice to have a few things back to the way they were. And Matt teasing Mello was a very normal thing.

Mello blinked a few times in surprise before gazing into the other's eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips "Plenty," he replied "how about you, Matty?" the blond asked, reverting to calling him what he did when they were children. The nickname of the nickname. Just because no one touched Mello, didn't mean that he didn't touch others.

--

The slight tightening on his hand was comforting in pretty much every meaning of the word for the redhead. It had been far too long since they'd been able to simply be in each other's presence, and now that they were, Matt had to take measures to reassure himself he wasn't in some twisted dream. So, while most of his actions were affectionate they also served to reaffirm Mello's actual existence there with him.

And without much thought of consequence, he released the blond's hand and boldly patted the inside of Mello's thigh. All the while grinning like child on Christmas morning, though, he was glad he'd chosen to put his friend's gun away so he couldn't find it easily. Because honestly he hadn't been all too fond of the idea of Mello pulling it out on him during one of his little rants of anger.

But as the subject returned to the topic of dating once more, the redhead tilted his head to the side slightly and smirked. "I should have guessed," he replied before taking on a more thoughtful expression and shrugging. "None for me, Mel... You know it's rather hard when you're inside ninety-nine percent of the time. But," he paused and leaned closer while looking the blond straight in the eye, their noses only a hair apart, "how many actually touched you?"

--

Mello was about to protest that the other pulled his hand away, but the sudden feeling of that warm hand on the inside of his thigh silenced him. To say he was shocked was an understatement. The blond merely stared at Matt, the light flush, that had faded, returning full force. Damn his body for reacting in such a way. The redhead seemed to enjoy himself quite a bit as well.

The blond would have to search for his gun later on. Knowing Matt though, he either hid it, or got rid of it. Mello was hoping for the former. He _liked_ that gun.

"None of course," Mello replied as-a-matter-of-factly as a small smirk formed on his lips. Then he thought of something, "Actually..." he paused for a moment and tilted his head to the side slightly as if daring the redhead to take action "one has."

--

After hearing that no one had touched Mello, despite however many the blond had come to his have his way with over the years. The redhead was momentarily relieved, until of course he was suddenly informed someone had. Unable to stop the treacherous feeling from forming, Matt did his best to reign in the jealousy he was suddenly flooded with towards this unknown person. Even if he and the blond didn't have anything more than a platonic relationship, he'd always prided himself on being the only person able and brave enough to honestly touch Mello. Though most of his actions had been innocent and friendly, they still gave him some sense of pride and possession of the blond.

Remaining silently and merely staring in to those deep blue eyes, eyes that were currently challenging him to make a move if he dared. While at the same time he was contending with his raging jealousy towards an unnamed and unknown person for having dared to lay a hand or even their lips on_ his_ Mello.

"Who was it?"

--

Amusement sparkled in those blue eyes at the question. To think that the redhead honestly thought that someone other then himself would dare touch the blond. Waiting for a moment to answer, he searched those eyes that were so often covered by tinted goggles. Mello was slightly shocked, yet pleased on what he found there. To think that the redhead had been loyal to him even when they weren't together. The blond suddenly realized something himself. Why he had called Matt in the first place. Why he didn't mind the other man touching him.

Deciding on an action, he leaned in capturing Matt's soft lips with his own in a none too gentle kiss, wanting almost desperately, to taste his best friend. Pulling away before the other could respond he gazed at Matt, that smirk on his lips again.

"...You."

--

For a brief moment Matt was confused by the new light in blue eyes, it seemed as if his friend was amused by his question. But that couldn't be right...could it? As he waited impatiently for an answer that didn't seem like it would be coming anytime soon. And with the way the blond was looking at him, it seemed as if he was searching for something hidden in his own eyes. But before he could even question it, said look changed to something more...soft. Now, he was honestly and genuinely confused, in the back of his mind he wondered if Mello had come down with a fever again.

That is until he was suddenly kissed by said blond, eyes widening in shock at the rough kiss that was unexpectedly bestowed upon him. And did he sense a hint of desperateness to it? Yet before he could even think to respond, Mello had released his lips and now simply gazed at him while smirking. Distantly he registered the blond's voice informing him that he had been the one to touch him. And in the next instant Matt found himself needly kissing the blond with out a care for being gentle.

--

All doubts fled his mind when he felt those soft lips upon his own again. He had, before Matt responded positively, dreaded that the redhead might be disgusted with him. That didn't seem to be the case. Before the redhead could pull away like he had, however, Mello brought his hands to tangle themselves in those surprisingly soft locks just above the back of his neck. His tongue nearly forcing itself in to taste that which is Matt. It was like a flood of emotion went though them, one that Mello knew that he was repressing before now.

At that moment, Mello wanted nothing more then to be where he was with Matt. Nothing else seemed to matter. Not Near. Not Kira. Not the fact that he couldn't sit up. Nothing.

--

With his heart racing at a seemingly impossible speed, Matt was unable to think clearly anymore. The feeling of a pair warm and soft lips against his own, coupled with the odd but definitely sensation of another's tongue in his mouth, made the redhead pray that he wasn't dreaming. That he wouldn't just suddenly wake up and find that Mello wasn't truly with him or even that they'd shared such a desperate yet hungry kiss. If it did come down to that then he'd honestly know that insanity had finally taken hold.

Yet the feeling of fingers in his hair seemed to calm him, that simple action from the blond beneath him anchored his wild imagination easily to reality. This was happening and there was no two ways about it. And if that wasn't enough the sudden internal scream from his lungs for air reaffirmed the situation. Not willing to pull away despite the demand from his body, the redhead painfully continued to ravish the blond's mouth in return as his own was devoured. Until finally it was just too painful to keep up, Matt forced himself to break the kiss.

Panting heavily for much needed air Matt dropped back on to the bed on his back, running a hand through his hair in amazement.

"...Mello..."

--

The blond could taste smoke, pizza, and something that was so unbelievably _Matt_. To think that Mello had actually gone so long without ever kissing the rehead was something he wished was much different. If he had done this sooner, he would have had quite a problem leaving him at Wammy's. It was amazing how someone so simple, so innocent, could taste so _good_. Mello decided that if he were dreaming, he would shoot the first person who tried to wake him...except for Matt of course.

Mello, too, was panting for breath when the other pulled away. It was quite obvious that Matt was the first one he kissed in a long time, if not ever. The blond's fingers slipped easily from those red strands, though he made a point to keep his uninjured arm around his friend. It was decided the moment their lips touched. Even the moment they met back at Wammy's House.

"You're mine," he murmured softly. Though words could be heard hidden in that one statement _'I am yours'_.

--

"..'til death.." the redhead murmured, taking time to savor the lingering taste of the other on his lips. Picking apart exactly what it was that he tasted, chocolate, pizza and an odd tang that was pleasant and purely_ Mello_. Laughing softly to himself he realized how silly it would be to say that he was able to taste the blond's rebellious nature but for some reason that's what it seemed to be. There had been times when they were younger that Matt had wished to try and blur the line between them as simply friends. But back then he'd been too afraid to make such a move out of fear of losing the blond completely. Yet now he wondered if he should have tried to do so.

Feeling Mello's arm beneath his neck made the redhead smile contently, lifting a hand and resting it upon the blond's closest hip. Turning his head a bit to gaze silently upon his best friend, the one person he had _always_ been loyal to even when they were separated. "You taste like rebellion and chocolate.."

--

The blond smiled softly and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once again, gazing at the ceiling as he simply felt Matt beside him "...'til death." He agreed with a light nod. All that Mello wanted was for this moment to last forever. But...he knew that it would end soon and that there probably wont be many moments after this. It saddened him to realize that he couldn't run away from the Kira case, that he couldn't just give up and let Near win alone. The emotionless bastard would need the information that Mello had at this very moment. Shaking his head slightly to rid his mind of those thoughts, he turned his head slightly so that he could see Matt lying next to him.

At the contact, the small smile returned, but not before he started laughing "Rebellion and chocolate?" he repeated in obvious amusement "The chocolate I understand, but you can _taste_ the rebellion?" Mello fell silent for a moment before smirking once again "Well, you taste like smoke and innocence" he replied before pulling the other closer to kiss him on the cheek.

--

"..Sounds about right," he mumbled in answer to the blond's description of what he himself tasted it like. While he honestly didn't like to admit to being innocent, the redhead knew that it was true deep down but he'd only ever admit to it to Mello. After all the blond was the main reason he had remained 'innocent' over the years. But of course he wasn't oblivious to the world around him, he was quite aware of what was currently taking place. And as odd as it would seem, Matt had a strong feeling _his_ Mello was involved it. As said blond pulled him closer and kissed his cheek, Matt lightly gripped his hip before promising, "I'll get you a chocolate bar tomorrow."

Letting go a moment later and sitting up silently, Matt reached over and picked up his cigarettes. Deftly going through the motions of taking one out and lighting it, before taking a long drag and holding the in the smoke for a few extra moments then exhaling. After a second longer of just sitting there, the redhead climbed out of bed with his cigarette between his lips.

Without a word or a glance back at the blond he disappeared through a second door way after opening the door. The sound of water running could be heard clearly a few moments later, coupled with cabinets opening then closing. Five or so minutes passed before Matt reappeared, taking the cigarette from his lips to speak, "Get up and come take a bath."

--

A small smile formed on his lips as the redhead admitted that he was innocent. Mello knew that it would only be him hearing those words. The small smile turned into a wide grin at the mention of the other actually going out to buy, or steal, some chocolate for him. Knowing Matt, it probably wouldn't only be just one chocolate bar, but maybe that changed and the redhead could actually control himself when it came to getting Mello something.

Blue eyes turned to watch as Matt placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it, his gaze shifted to the redhead's chest as he inhaled causing it to rise. Proving to Mello that Matt was still quite alive. The blond forced himself to sit up, rolling onto his uninjured side and pushing himself up using both hands, as his friend stood, watching as he disappeared into another room. Before he realized what he was doing he swung his legs over the edge. It was obvious that he intended to follow the redhead to where he went.

That wasn't needed however, for with the sound of running water, he knew where Matt had gone. Mello found that he couldn't agree more. Upon seeing the redhead once again, he nodded slightly. Almost as if testing the floor, he stood cautiously, keeping his hands where he could grab the bed or the dresser in he fell. Finding that he had his footing and hoping that he wasn't so weak anymore that he couldn't walk, he began the short trek towards Matt, stumbling every now and then. It was quite obvious that he didn't care if Matt saw him naked, then again, he almost seemed to enjoy it.

--

Silence filled the room as Matt watched the blond make his way towards him. It was a beautiful sight to behold and the redhead was determined to etch it in to his memory, something like this would be hard to forget. And not for the obvious reason, it would be hard for him to forget simply because the sight of Mello walking was something he hadn't witnessed in years. And yet despite all the minor stumbles here and there, the blond still managed to retain some form of grace. Even though the slightly older and taller male was injured and still recovering, Matt was able to see that stubborn pride his friend had always had. Mello was not someone to be taken down so easily, at least not in the mental sense due to his stead-fast stubborn nature and the redhead was thankful for it.

As he waited silently with his eyes glued to the gorgeous blond, Matt slowly finished his cigarette. Drawing the last drag and holding smoke a second before exhaling, stubbing out the cherry against the door frame and tossing it in to the trash behind him. Trying to mentally prepare himself for the blond's soon to come rage upon discovering the burn on his face. Mello was a vain man and already his pride had been damaged knowing his arm and shoulder would be forever disfigured by the nasty burn. But the biggest blow was still to come and soon it seemed.

--

It took longer then it would have if Mello was at his full strength, but not as long as it should have considering how weak he was just an hour before. The blond was determined to recover quickly, he hated being weak, not that he minded Matt taking care of him. It just wasn't _Mello_ to be this weak. Calmly, he placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, trying his hardest not to just lean on the other right there so that he could catch his breath. After a moment he turned his gaze to the bathroom that resided just behind his friend. With one surprisingly quick movement he leaned over and kissed the other on the cheek before walking past him with a smirk on his lips.

Though soon the smirk faded into an angry scowl as his eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. Gazing back at him with the same expression, was his scarred reflection. Without any hesitation, he cried out in what sounded like a mix of anger and anguish before the sound of flesh against glass filled the room followed by the shattering of said glass. Mello had destroyed the mirror with his bare fist, his pale skin now cut with small pieces of glass stuck in the flesh. Blood dripped onto the floor as he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around himself, eyes still wide in horror and filling with unwanted tears.

--

There was obvious pride in the redhead's eyes as he watched his friend draw closer to him. The determination that gleamed in the blond's eyes as well as being pronounced in his every movement was something to be admired. Matt had always known that Mello hated being weak in any form, be it mental or physical- emotions weren't even a factor for the blond. His dear friend had always drove himself to be the very best and nothing less, and as a result said blond had become vain, proud and stubborn. But that was why he was so devoted to him, because he _knew_ what he wanted in the end. Always.

As that warm hand settled upon his shoulder an encouraging and proud smile formed on his lips, only to be wiped away and replaced with surprise. The kiss to his cheek was unexpected but wholly welcome, just like any other form of affection the blond wished to bestow upon him, Matt would greedily drink it in without question and return it fully.

But the happy atmosphere was quickly shattered by Mello's sudden cry of anger and anguish, it was a painful sound and caused him to wince. As quick as he could the redhead whipped around just in time to see the blond's fist connect with the mirror. Alarms went off in his mind and without hesitation he rushed forward to tend to the blond, only to find himself kneeling beside Mello instead. Silently winding his arms about his friend's waist from behind and murmuring, "Mello.. you'll be gorgeous no matter how many scars mar your skin.. Because," he paused and leaned in closer to his ear, "I'll always find you gorgeous no matter what.."

--

Upon feeling his friend's warm embrace, he froze slightly, his gaze shifting to the redhead somewhat behind him. The look of horror was replaced by something akin to shame, though the reason was unknown. Those gentle words made the blond feel better, but they didn't stop him from mourning the loss of his perfect looks. Mello knew that the burns were his own fault, but it was necessary to keep from being captured and perhaps killed. The blond turned slightly so that he could rest his head upon the redhead's chest.

"Matt's opinion is all that matters," he murmured softly in return, though he couldn't bring himself to believe that completely. Then again, Matt had been the only one to see him in such a way and he still thought of Mello was gorgeous. Normally, the blond would be pissed about that word being used to describe him, but this time he welcomed it.

"...sorry I broke your mirror..." Mello said even softer, apologizing to Matt right out for the first time since he woke up.

--

"It's fine... I didn't use it any way," the redhead assured, loosening his arms a little to accommodate the blond better. Smiling faintly and tucking away the apology in the back of his mind, there were few times Mello ever apologized and he could name them all. But at the moment that wasn't important, instead he lifted a hand from the other's waist and took hold of the blond's wrist. Sighing slightly and shaking his head upon seeing the damage caused to the once uninjured hand, with the glass embedded in to his skin. Meant Matt would have to use tweezers to remove the shards before Mello would be able to take a bath.

"Let's get you off the floor and up on the toilet, that way I'll have better light when removing the glass from your hand," he stated simply, letting the blond's hand go and shifting in preparation to get up and aid his friend in doing so as well.

"I might even decide to get that chocolate for you tonight instead.."

--

Blue eyes widened slightly when he saw the damage he had done to his once uninjured hand. He didn't even notice until Matt took a look at it, and even then it didn't hurt all that much. The blond turned his gaze back to the redhead, once again tempted to apologize, but this time he held his tongue and just remained silent as his friend spoke. With a light nod, he allowed Matt to help him onto the toilet seat so that the other could remove the glass from his hand. Mello found that he actually liked the fact that Matt was willing to take care of him, even after one of his temper tantrums.

With a small, somewhat forced, smile he held his hand out for the redhead at that he could begin working. Though at the mention of chocolate, the smile widened as if everything was suddenly all better.

--

Once he had the blond seated on the toilet seat, Matt carefully stepped close to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet. Being careful not to step on or get his own hand cut by the glass that remained in it's frame. Silently retrieving the tweezers and returning to Mello, the redhead once again kneeled down on the floor. Gently taking hold of the blond's forearm then proceeding to carefully remove the shards of glass from each fresh cut. Tossing them in to the nearby trash can, causing the bathroom to be filled with little pings as the glass hit the metal of the can.

"If you can manage it with one hand, then start removing your bandages. That way when I'm done you can get right in to the bath I have waiting for you," he said softly, glancing up at the blond and winking. "Maybe I'll help you wash."

_** TBC... **_


End file.
